


Persona 5: Bad Ends

by kingnothing1996



Series: 2020 Favorites [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Gags, Latex, Lezdom, Mummification, Petplay, Rubber, encasement, sleepsack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingnothing1996/pseuds/kingnothing1996
Summary: A Lover is forced to become a latex pet.A Priestess is reduced to a rubber doll.A Hermit is wrapped up for eternity.An Empress is reduced to a slave.
Series: 2020 Favorites [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075328
Kudos: 24





	1. Ann Takamaki

Once upon a time Ann dreamed of reaching the top of the modeling world, of becoming an international celebrity of the cover of every magazine.

Those dreams were crushed when she was expelled for assaulting her predatory teacher Kamoshida.

Word of why she was expelled quickly reached the modeling world, and while she was able to get a few half-decent shoots in the first few months, those quickly dried out, leaving Ann with dwindling funds and her career in tatters, to the point that when an offer finally came along, for a web series of all things, Ann had agreed, no questions asked.

In hindsight she really wished she had asked for more details.

As it turned out the web series was porn, and not regular porn, fetish porn.

For every shoot Ann would be dressed in two layers of rubber, a red catsuit and a bitchsuit, forced to crawl on her elbows and knees. In addition to the bitchsuit, a buttplug with a long catlike tail emerging from one end was shoved into her, and to complete the look, a red latex hood with cat ears and openings for her mouth, eyes, and hair was pulled over her head. 

The plot of the series was that Ann was the new pet of this wealthy rubber obsessed countess, and that each episode featured her being trained in some manner. The first episode had been simple enough, with Ann learning to crawl along, the second was worse, with Ann having to lick clean the boots of her mistress, and being made to do so for nearly an hour until they got the “perfect” footage.

The third managed to be even worse than the others, with the introduction of a new character, the countess’s rubber maid Becky, whom Ann recognized to her horror as her former homeroom teacher Kawakami. Specifically the premise was that the countess called on her maid to teach her new pet the pecking order among slaves through a long pegging session.

Kawakami was unnervingly calm about the whole ordeal, simply apologizing to Ann about any discomfort and saying this was just a job, while also mumbling something about a debt.

Today they were shooting the fourth episode, and like always it managed to be worse than the last.

The premise was that the countess was going away for the evening, and that to make sure her pet and maid didn’t get into any trouble, she’d place them in a sleepsack.

So into the sleepsack Ann and Kawakami had gone, forced up against each with their arms wrapped around each other as if they were hugging. A vibrator had been placed between their legs at max strength and both of them had massive ball gags forced into their mouths, and thanks to the way the sack positioned them, it almost looked as if the two were trying to kiss through their gags.

However, the worst part wasn’t how they looked, it was the fact they were told filming would last for hours and that afterwards, the crew would get their chance to play with the two rubber clad women.


	2. Makoto Niijima

“The boss is gonna be pissed.”

“To hell with the boss, I’ve been training this whore for weeks and this is my last chance to get head from her.”

“Christ, fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn you if the boss finds out.”

Makoto didn’t pay any attention to the conversation occurring around her, nor did she care about them. All she cared about was the cock currently in her mouth.

About a month ago she’d been ordered by her principal to start investigating a crime ring taking advantage of her fellow students, and despite her reluctance, she had begun once he threatened to tank her chances of getting into college.

The investigation eventually led her right to the leader of the ring, whom she’d threatened on the spot with arrest, citing her prosecutor sister to make it clear she wasn’t bluffing.

She never made it out of his hideout.

She was knocked out and awoke in a strange room, surrounded by strange items and greeted by two strange men.

Over the last few weeks she was broken down, changed from the honorable student council president to a rubber clad slut. The girl who had once had the highest marks in her school couldn’t form a sentence unless it involved sex.

Her current suit was black along the torso, with a gray corset and a dark shade of blue on her arms and legs. Her hands were trapped inside white rubber bondage mittens, making them useless, not that she’d be using them for anything other than a handjob at this point. Finally she had a black collar and leash around her neck. 

Suddenly, her trainer pushed her head forward, forcing her to take the entire length of his cock down her throat, making her gag and choke as he came, sending his seed flowing freely down her throat.

“Did you enjoy finally tasting a real cock?” Her trainer asked as he pulled on Makoto’s hair to bring her head back, leaving Makoto gasping for air and wincing in pain as he tucked his cock back into his pants. 

Makoto nodded in response, she’d learned quickly during her training that rubber whores were to be seen and not heard, and that unless she had to give a verbal answer, to not give a verbal answer.

“Come on.” Her trainer ordered as he walked out of the small sideroom he’d taken Makoto into, giving her leash a hard yank to make sure she followed him back into the main training room, where a rectangular case resembling a coffin sat in the middle of the room, inside was a rubber mold shaped like a young woman, perfectly measured to fit Makoto and paid for by her buyer, who had insisted on transporting her via hearse and coffin to avoid suspicion.

“Alright slut, hood time.” Her other trainer, the one who’d been waiting for his colleague to finish said as he approached holding a gray rubber hood with an opening for her mouth and nothing else.

In response Makoto got into a kneeling position, her back perfectly straight with a happy but dumb expression on her face as it slowly disappeared under the hood, leaving just her smile exposed. 

“Alright, let’s get her in.” The trainer said as his colleague joined him in picking up Makoto, not bothering to be gentle, and placed her into the case, where she fit perfectly into the mold without any space to struggle.

A series of clicks and pressure across her body let her know she’d been strapped into place.

“One more thing.” One of her trainers said as he pulled a phallic tube down from the top of the case and slowly pushed it into Makoto’s mouth. “There, that’ll make sure you don’t suffocate during the drive.” He said as he watched Makoto’s chest slowly rise and fall as she calmly breathed through the cock shaped tube.

“Bye bye whore, I hope your new owner doesn’t get bored with you too fast.” Was the last thing she heard before the lid was shut and locked, cutting her off from the world around her as the case was dragged out to a hearse waiting outside to bring her to her new owner.


	3. Futaba Sakura

“So this is it?” Futaba asked her shadow as she stared down at the sarcophagus. Just a few hours ago a mysterious app appeared on her phone, and after following its instructions, Futaba had been transported to an Egyptian pyramid where a figure resembling her dressed as an Egyptian Pharaoh led her through the pyramid until they reached the innermost chamber, where Futaba’s treasure laid, and where according to the other her, she could make things better.

“Yes,” Shadow Futaba answered. “Simply open the casket and you will no longer be hurt.”

Futaba looked down at the casket for a moment, debating whether or not to follow her mysterious other selfs instructions before beginning to push the top off of the casket.

After a few moments of struggling with the heavy slab Futaba was finally able to peer into the casket.

“There’s nothing here.” She said in a disappointed tone. She hadn’t expected anything to actually come from this, yet she still felt deep disappointment.

“Why did you bring me here if there’s nothing there?” She said as she turned to look at the other her, failing to notice that something was stirring inside the sarcophagus. 

Her other self stayed silent as she watched six strips of bandages suddenly shoot out from the sarcophagus. Two wrapped around Futaba’s ankles and forced her legs together, two wrapped around her wrists and forced her to cross her arms across her chest, and the final two gently lifted her glasses of her head. 

“What’s happening?!” Futaba shouted as the bandages got to work tightly wrapping around her body.

“It’s as I said Futaba,” The shadow said. “The sarcophagus will make things better, as mummy you will never have to worry about anything again.” 

“No!” Futaba shouted as the bandages finished wrapping her body from the neck down. “I don’t want to be a mummy!” She screamed as she felt the bandages wrapping around her throat.

With fear in her eyes she watched as the other Futaba disappeared, leaving behind only her clothing, which quickly floated over to Futaba and placed itself on her wrapped figure. Finally, when her head was fully wrapped the golden headpiece settled on her head, as did her glasses, now secured in place by bandages as she felt herself being lowered into the sarcophagus.

Slowly the lid to the sarcophagus began to move back into place as Futaba continued her desperate muffled screaming in the vain hope that something, anything, would free her.

Suddenly, as Futaba continued struggling, she heard the sound of a liquid splashing. To her horror she realized the sarcophagus was filling with some sort of liquid, and that whatever it was had begun to stick to her bound figure.

Now blindly panicking, Futaba thrashed about, her panic stricken mind not realizing that it was making things worse, as the liquid was covering body even faster.

After a moment the liquid completely covered Futaba and sat for a moment, undisturbed except for the ripples caused by Futaba’s struggling. Then, it began to recede, disappearing into the same small openings on the bottom of the sarcophagus that it had emerged from, leaving a shiny white figure weakly struggling, barely able to move a muscle under the tight wrapping and layer of rubber. To anyone who might have peered in they would see a faceless white mummy letting out weak muffled moans for help, with the outline of a pair of rubber coated glasses being the only clue to the mummies identity.


	4. Haru Okumura

“Come along slut, it’s time to go to bed.”

“Mphh.” Haru moaned through her gag as she followed her husband.

About a year into their marriage her husband had grown tired of his highschool fiance, and after calling in a few favors from some old acquaintances, was able to successfully make it seem that she’d run off from him.

In reality that wasn’t true in slightest. In reality Haru had awoken one morning to find herself dressed in a pink latex catsuit, with black kneehigh boots, a black corset, a purple latex hobble skirt, a purple box-tie armbinder, a white corset gag, and a black blindfold.

As it turned out, having a high school fiance wasn’t her husband's only fantasy, as he seemed to enjoy turning his wife into a latex plaything for himself and his friends even more.

Haru wasn’t sure how long it had been since her new life had begun, her husband had strictly forbidden anyone from informing her of the happenings of the outside world.

If she did know how long, she would have known that it was the day before what was supposed to be her third wedding anniversary.

“Pick up the slack.” Her husband said as he yanked the leash connected to the collar around Haru’s neck, nearly causing the latex clad woman to trip.

A part of Haru wished she had tripped, as at least that would have bought her a few more minutes of contact with her husband before she was put in “bed”, as he called it.

A moment later Haru heard a door opening and followed her husband in. Even without her sight Haru knew this was the playroom, where her husband kept all the latex outfits and toys he used on her, and where she spent her nights.

They continued walking for a bit before Haru stopped. After over a year she’d memorized the routine of bedtime. Surely enough just a few seconds later she heard a zipper being pulled down and she began moving again.

After a few steps Haru ducked her head as she entered into her “bed”, a latex vacuum tower. Slowly Haru poked her head through the towers only opening as she heard the zipper being pulled back up. 

Mentally Haru began counting how many seconds passed until the vacuum was switched on. After over a year it had become one of her favorite activities. This evening she made it up to nineteen.

In less than a minute the air was completely sucked out, leaving Haru completely trapped within the second layer of rubbery restraint.

“I’ll see you in the morning slut.” Haru’s husband said as he walked out of the playroom, switching off the lights and leaving Haru alone.

He was lying however.

Haru’s father had always been suspicious of his daughter's disappearance, to the point that he’d hired a private investigator from America to track her down, and slowly but surely he’d gotten closer to the truth, to the point where Haru’s husband, already bored with his rubber slave wife, decided it would be best to get rid of her.

So tonight when he was out with friends celebrating a business deal, robbers would break into his house, disabling the security and ransacking the place of almost all the valuables, including Haru and the contents of the playroom.

Over time most of the valuables would be recovered by the police, but Haru would be sent to the U.S, where a wealthy colleague of her husband who was kind enough to buy her lived.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter at https://twitter.com/kingnothing1996 for updates on stories.


End file.
